Talk:Casting Cost/@comment-24895618-20191114114115/@comment-28851694-20191114145631
An explanation of that problem: There are 4 options for each spell. The MoM Game Tweaker calls them currently known, researchable, knowable and unknown * currently known: you can cast that spell right now if you want to * researchable: the spell is among the 8 research candidates in the Apprentice (F3) * knowable: the spell is not among the research candidates yet but it is guaranteed to show up eventually * unknown: the spell will never show up in research Maybe "not learnable" would be a better description for "unknown" but I will stay with this term. You can identify the "knowable" spells, if you know the Runic Alphabet (press F3 for apprentice, then flip the pages towards the left). "Unknown" (or "knowable" / "researchable") spells can become "currently known" by trade with other wizards, by banishment of another wizard or by finding them in Treasure. "Unknown" spells can become "knowable" by finding Spell books in treasure. There are 4 rarity levels and for each magical realm there are 10 spells per rarity level. How many of those spells are "unknown" at the start of the game depends on the rarity level and on how many spell books you chose at the start of the game. If you start the game with 10 books in one color, then no "very rare" spell will be "unknown" in this magical realm. If you start with 9 books, then 3 "very rare" spells will be "unknown". To decrease this amount, you have to * acquire one of those 3 spells in trade, banishment or treasure * find a 10th spell book in this color If you find that 10th spell book, you may think that all of those 3 "very rare" spells may become knowable immediately. That's not the case though because of a bug. Only one of those "unknown" spells will become "knowable". Additionally, finding an 11th spell book will not decrease the amount of "unknown" spells either. So if you start with 9 books in one color and find 2 further books in treasure, then 2 "very rare" spells might still "unknown". Note that it's also possible that no spell is still "unknown" - in case you acquired 2 "unknown" spells somehow (trade, banishment, spell treasure). What happens if you find a 12th book? Well, it depends, if there's still at least 1 spell "unknown". In this case another bug will happen: Your found spell book will become a Nature book but usually an "unknown" spell in the original realm will also become knowable. So, there are 2 bugs: You learn not enough "very rare" spells when finding a 10th book (and an 11th book will not change that). And, books are converted to Nature when you find a 12th book while not all "very rare" spells are learnable/known yet. The first bug is a requirement for the second bug. The second bug cannot occur, if you start with 10 or 11 books in one color. Those 2 bugs are most notable, if you start with Conjurer + Realm Mastery and 9 books in Chaos or Sorcery. In this case you cannot have 13 books in one color, unless all "very rare" spells are known/knowable when finding the 12th book (otherwise you get a nature book).